1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless receiver capable of outputting a notification for an event occurred in a mobile terminal and remotely controlling the mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
If an earphone is connected with a mobile terminal, a user can appreciate audio data generated by the mobile terminal alone. Yet, if a wired earphone is connected with the mobile terminal, it is cumbersome and difficult to manage the earphone. Hence, recently, a wireless receiver using a short range communication is widely used. Examples of the most widely used wireless receiver may include a Bluetooth earphone and a Bluetooth headset.
Yet, a current wireless receiver performs a role of outputting audio data of a multimedia file including music, videos or the like only in a manner of receiving the audio data of the multimedia file from the mobile terminal Hence, various methods intending to enhance convenience of a user putting the wireless receiver on in a manner of increasing functions of the wireless receiver are under discussion.